


写小黄文是不好的

by Ikarasu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 01:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikarasu/pseuds/Ikarasu
Summary: 霸王被激发了他的写作天赋……





	写小黄文是不好的

霸王在写诗。  
神经病患者有相当大的比例会变成艺术家、诗人、哲学家,或者行为表演者,他们的大脑模块过于活跃,灵感的电流在逻辑主板上滋滋作响。  
高智商低情商的赛博坦人也容易成为艺术家，他们极度糟糕的人(机)际关系使得他们有更多时间沉浸在孤独之中，领悟到宇宙的大智慧。  
很不幸，霸王两者全占。

但这并不是他开始写诗的原因。  
自从他被威震天揍得一败涂地，就有一股不息的怒火在他的胸腔里燃烧,像是熔炼池里滚烫的锈水,奔涌、鼓动，几乎融化他的火种舱内壁。  
就算下线充电的时候,他都想在梦里用最野蛮、最低劣的方式，将威震天的头壳捏成齑粉。

他在潜意识里关注着银色机体的一举一动、连战斗方式都在向对方靠拢。  
这是一个蛰伏的过程，吸收经验、酝酿复仇,然后拗断对方的装甲、粉碎对方的骄傲、收获甜美的惨叫。  
霸王这样说服自己。

可这依旧不能解释，他为什么连写诗的毛病都一并接盘学了过来。  
或许这个问题本身就是无解的。

“你声嘶力竭的悲鸣/如此/动人,  
“它像是/黄金时代/破碎的/声音。  
而我/期待有一天/能将它/捧在掌心。”

然后霸王把写了两行的诗句给删了。  
因为它们看起来有点糟糕。  
并不像前矿工的语言那样生动、有趣、带着引人入胜的优美旋律。

总觉得哪里不对。  
他撇了撇自己丰满的嘴唇。  
难道我没有写作的天赋吗，他问自己。这显然不可能。  
他，霸王，善于学习任何事情。

可能这只是努力的方向暂时不对，也许他应该尝试一下其他的写作风格。  
他想。

于是他闭上眼睛，试图激发自己更深层次的灵感。  
在一片黑暗的世界里，最先成形的是银白色的轮廓。  
哦，威震天。  
霸王饶有兴趣地想道。  
自从他在角斗场上感受到了彻底的败北，他的视线就总是以银色的角斗场冠军为终点，粘稠地注视着对方，想象接下来可能会到来的甘醇胜利。

而对方的机体——他想，对方的机体比自己略小，却拥有更为强大的爆发力和耐力。  
是什么让自己一败涂地?  
他无法接受这种失败，这令他怒火中烧。

然而,即便是在为写作所酝酿的幻想中，威震天那令人憎恶的笑容也包含了平静、轻蔑的情绪。  
那是一种永不败落的傲慢。  
就算在幻想中，他也接二连三地输在对方手中。银色的金刚振臂高呼，赢得整个竞技场的尖叫和声浪，他跌倒在对方的脚下，躺在自己的能量液里，因为再一次的失败而发出愤怒的大笑。  
那笑声尖锐，充满嘲讽，在这种场合听起来却更像一种垂死挣扎。

这思路发展的方向似乎有点诡异。  
霸王纠结。  
他的本意不是想写出这种东西来的，事态似乎在向着不受控制的地方崩塌。  
但银色机体强健有力的姿态看起来如此地不可动摇，让他从喉咙深处发出渴望的低吟。

他几乎可以感受到只存在于想象中的拳头砸落在自己的胸甲、头盔上，留下可怕的伤口和裂痕。  
那是纯粹的力量展示。  
如此强大，如此美丽，对方从手臂到腰部装甲的线条非常流畅，那是普神的双手所能铸造出的最完美的姿态，而这姿态令他的排气扇加速运转。  
他可以不吝啬任何语言，在某些特定的时刻赞美对方的机体。

这让他的写作速度变得前所未有地流畅。  
他感受到干渴的情绪，舔了舔弯曲出愉悦形状的嘴唇，放任自己继续陷入这暧昧不清的想象中。  
他觉得自己找到了正确的奋斗方向。

在那些阴暗的幻想中，银白色的机体俯下身来，以一种傲慢且坚不可摧的姿态，将想要从尘土中挣扎起来的霸王揍翻在地。能量液从断裂的装甲缝隙间流淌滴落。  
他在臆想中发出挫败的怒吼和呻吟，却无力反抗，任由对方粗鲁地扼住自己的颈部，拖向角斗场正中的位置。

声音和光线变得遥远，视角不再清晰。  
在此起彼伏的欢呼声中，他感受到对方的手臂牢牢地压制住自己的机身，然后以一种野蛮力量分开他的双腿，欺身而进，手指落在他变得滚烫的对接面板上，毫不留情地将那个零件撕开。

霸王因为这脑海中的暴力而发出无声的叹息。他的右手还在数据板上打字，左手却向下滑落，抚摸上自己的髋部。  
他的散热器排出灼热的气流，一条腿架在椅子的扶手上，因为这不像样的幻想而陶醉其中。

脑海里威震天并没有停止他毫无怜悯的举动。  
霸王在他的身下，以一种被强迫着臣服的姿态破口大骂，他发出刺耳的笑声，用最恶毒的词语诅咒着永不败落的角斗士。  
然后在下一秒，他感受到对方的手指生硬地插进了自己的对接口。没有任何缓和的爱抚，这种疼痛几乎是尖锐且鲜明的，像是植物的叶脉被撕裂，渗出细微的液体。  
那些手指翻搅、插入他的接口，激起传感器的痛感。

然后，角斗士挤进他的双腿间，将试图反抗的蓝色机体死死地按在地上。  
对方的对接面板解锁的声音令霸王感到无比耻辱。  
但显然银色的金刚没有给他任何缓冲的时间，猛地向前挺身，将自己坚硬的输出管送进了对方的接口中。

霸王发现自己没有办法好好打字。  
他的注意力几乎全部集中在脑内的幻想上，散热器轰鸣着加速运转。  
他的对接面板不知何时已经自动开启，手指顺着输出管下滑，最后按在已经湿润的接口处。  
那里已经有润滑液渗透出来。

霸王因为这种臆想中的痛苦而翻滚尖叫。  
角斗士粗壮的管线深埋在他的机体内，碾压过柔软甬道内壁的每一个传感点，毫不留情地大力撞击。  
湿润的能量液混杂了润滑液，沿着紧缩抽搐的接口滴落，在拍打撞击的拆卸动作中溅到他的髋部和对方银色银灰色的大腿上。

对方选择的拆卸方式暴力而野蛮，像是一头抛弃了文明外壳的机械猛兽，因为能量液和交换液的味道而感到兴奋。  
肮脏、尖锐的话语却那么低沉，在他的音频接收器旁边不停诉说，如同某种阴婺而恶毒的耳语。  
他因为对方强有力的冲刺而被迫激起巨大的快感，化为另一头野兽，挣扎着和机体的本能抗争，臣服在对方的身下，尖叫、颤抖，发出让他自己都感到羞耻的呻吟。

停留在数据扳上的手指轻微地颤抖，他将另一只手的三根手指埋入自己的接口，越过最外层的保护叶片，深入接口内部，用力地按压着能够碰到的传感点。  
巨大的刺激让夹带快感的电流沿着机体背部一路蹿上，直至大脑模块中激发拆卸快感的部分，夹杂了欲望的湿热气息沿着散热扇缓缓流动。  
接口内部饱胀的感受如此鲜明，掺杂了一点微不足道的痛苦。他能感受到自己手指的形状，如何撑开湿润且柔软的内部，用力插入，很深，非常深，他将那幻想成威震天的输出管，幻想那黑色滚烫的管线如何没有丝毫悲悯地顶至最深处，或许可以强硬地撞击在他的次级油箱入口上，让他的被迫分开的大腿都为之痉挛、机体无意识地向上弹起，被逼出哭泣般的哀声。

润滑液沿着指缝滴下来，滴在座椅上，或者地板上。  
他丝毫不知羞耻、双腿都架在椅子的扶手上，数据扳已经被扔到桌面的另一边，写到一半的内容因为这过于热辣的幻想而被迫中断。  
他的输出管不需要任何慰抚，已经充能完毕，从阻尼槽中挣脱出来，昭示着机体的兴奋程度。  
空闲的另一只手掌包裹住那坚硬到几乎疼痛的部位，用上一点力气。  
或许，  
霸王想,或许威震天会粗暴地抓住他的输出部分，裹在掌心里，用力地按压。  
那会有一点疼痛，但更多的是快感。

“不……不……”  
他因为幻想中的粗暴对待而发出断断续续的呻吟，对方太过用粗鲁，或许会将他的接口撕裂一些，但他的输出管却因为那同样用力的紧握而烫得接近爆炸。  
他被迫抬起腰部,迎合对方手掌的动作，同时让接口将对方的管线埋得更深。这种无意识地摆动使双方都获得强烈的摩擦感，也让霸王忍不住用下半身将对方含得更紧。  
他的整个机体都因为这种公开的羞辱而发抖，一半是基于耻辱，一半是基于被彻底征服的愤怒。

在看台上围观的其他赛博坦人因为这种残暴的打击方式而大声欢呼、吹响口哨。这种恶意的、热切的呼声被霸王的音频接收器所捕捉，使他变得更加愤怒和兴奋。  
他像是一头彻头彻尾的机械野兽，却被捕猎者掀翻在地、肆意侵犯。  
他的痛苦、愉悦、喘息、颤抖都只能令对施暴者获得更加巨大的快感。就像此刻他的双腿被强制着压曲，架在对方的肩膀上，下半截机身承受的撞击力度几乎要让思考回路麻痹。  
那些不堪入耳的声音，淫靡、激烈,混合了他急促而尖锐的呻吟，对方管线的头部研磨着进入最深处，将他的接口撑到极限，直顶弄到次级油箱处，以一种意图破开所有阻碍的势头试图挤入。

“不!”  
他发出剧烈的哀鸣，试图推开压在自己身上的金刚，扭动着机身想要逃离。  
但对方的手臂铁箍一样死死地扣住他的腰部，不顾一切地向前挺身，直到输出管的顶部穿过次级油箱入口柔软的垫圈，深深地嵌进去。  
他的机体猛地挺起，用力到几乎要将银色的角斗士从自己的身上掀下去。  
破口大骂和最下流的诅咒因为这过猛的刺激而变成了响亮的哽咽。

然后，对方的每一次撞击都会撞进他的油箱深处，他感受到自己机体内部的甬道像是要包裹住对方一样，紧紧地挽留那毫不停歇的侵犯节奏。  
太湿润了，那些液体流淌滴下，带来一种油箱渗漏的错觉，帮助这场侵犯变得更加舒适更加顺利，也让他高声的叫骂和不顾一切的刺耳大笑，最后统统成为了断断续续的呻吟。

当对方最后一次用力撞入他的次级油箱，他尖叫着迎来了最后的过载，他的输出管磨蹭在威震天的腹部装甲上，交换液溅满了对方的胸甲。他双腿分开激烈地颤抖，接口抽搐着含紧对方粗暴的凶器，将那个部件裹入得更深。  
对方在他的次级油箱里射出交换液，重新填满那里。滚烫的液体让他机体抽搐着发不出声音，濒死一样抓住了角斗士的手臂、在对方的手臂上留下触目惊心的塌陷印记。他的光学镜因为这极度的欢愉看不见任何东西，腰部拼命向上挺起，用刚刚射完的输出管紧贴对方的腰腹。

他发出哀求和啜泣。  
完全臣服在对方的身下。

 

 

滴答。  
积留在座椅上的液体顺着椅子边缘滴落在地板上。  
整张座椅湿得一塌糊涂，空气中到处都是过载后交换液、润滑剂的味道。

霸王轻微动了一下。他的双腿还架在座椅的扶手上，而手指依然深陷自己的接口。  
而那些溅落四散的交换液已经渐渐冷却。  
他停顿了一下，将手指从自己湿淋淋的接口里抽出来。  
那种黏腻的触感让他感到厌倦。

如果是真正的对方的输出管，可能会不一样。  
霸王想。  
这种仅凭自己手指而达到的接口过载，依旧不能满足他最阴暗的幻想。

或许，下一次他该试试另一种幻想。  
比如他将银色的角斗士压在身下——让对方怒吼着、惨叫着……  
他感到自己的散热器再次因为这想象而发出悦耳的鸣动。

 

 

霸王迷上了写作。  
在不打比赛的时候，他无时不刻地带着他的数据扳，经常在上面敲敲打打地记录一些东西。  
有的人很好奇，但绝对不会冒着被捏碎火种舱的风险上前询问。  
毕竟，成为艺术家的必要条件之一就是“孤独”——身处于太过热闹的环境中，不利于激发创作灵感。

霸王感受到自己最近文思如涌。  
无论是在打比赛的时候、在摄取能量的时候、在清洁间洗净机体上能量液的时候、在夜晚的充电床上用手指满足他无人知晓的幻想的时候……  
那些画面如此真实，不需要酝酿，以一种最为鲜明最为火辣的形式呈现出来。

而他要做的，就是在爽完之后，把所有一切写下来记进自己的数据扳中。  
无比流畅，并且……生动活泼。

 

 

直到一天，他被临时多安排了一场比赛，而霸王来不及把随身带着的数据扳送回自己的房间。  
所以，他喊过了一个负责清洁场地的迷你金刚。  
“你，”  
他说,丰满的嘴唇勾起一个带有恐吓意味的亲切微笑，这让对方恐惧得颤抖了一下:“打扫完之后，把我的诗集送到我的房间里，小家伙。我要去打一场比赛。”

而他用光学镜紧紧地盯着对方，进一步加深这恐吓。  
“不要试图偷看里面的内容，不然我会把你精致的装甲一片一片地拆下来、让你发出可爱的尖叫声。”

那名迷你金刚哆嗦了一下。  
“不、不会的，我保证。”

霸王离去得芯满意足。  
他的嘴唇弯曲出一个愉悦的弧度，哼着小曲儿离去，走向比赛场的方向。

而威震天从角斗场的另一扇门走了进来。  
他刚打完一场比赛，机体还因为战斗的热意而沸腾咆哮，这和他使用文字作为武器鼓动他人时一样，饱满的情绪令人液压升高、火种滚烫。  
而他走进临时搭建的休息室，看见了正在打扫卫生的迷你金刚，和桌子上放的一块数据扳。

要知道，在打比赛的地方看见一块整洁的数据扳，简直太他渣的难得了。  
做作为一个写手，威震天对数据扳有天生的敏感度。他觉得自己和所有的数据扳之间都有引力作用。  
“那是谁的?”  
他询问哼哼唧唧做清洁的小型金刚。

“哦，那是霸王的数据扳，他在写诗。”  
抬头看了对方一眼的迷你金刚说道，显然他不太想碰霸王的东西，同时也不太想离眼前银色的角斗士太近。  
“大家都知道他最近迷上了写作，走到哪都带着他的数据扳。”  
“他刚刚去打比赛了，让我把数据扳送去他的房间,”

威震天露出一个匪夷所思的表情。  
霸王，写诗。  
还有什么事情比这更加不可思议吗?  
他仿佛看见了御天敌在和警车跳贴面舞。

一向奉行实用主义和极简主义的角斗场之王难得地被引起了浓厚的兴趣，他把那块数据扳拿在手里，冲刚刚完成打扫工作的迷你金刚挥了挥:“交给我吧，我会把这东西拿去还给霸王。”  
对方显然非常喜欢这个提议，道谢之后迅速离开了房间。

“啊，”  
小型金刚在离开前犹豫了一下，提醒威震天:“霸王说最好不要打开它。”  
银色的角斗士点点头，表示自己知道了。

现在，房间里只剩下了竞技场冠军一个人。  
而威震天拿着那块数据扳沉默了一会了，最终摁开了它的电源。

霸王居然在写诗，他想。  
有谁能想得到呢。  
多么不可思议而又有趣的收获啊，而他很乐意看一眼对方写出了什么样的诗句。

 

 

 

十分循环之后。  
“轰隆”的巨响炸开巨大的气浪。  
临时搭建的角斗场大厅响起震耳欲聋的爆炸声，那简直像是几T炸药被人同时点燃、足以把半个卡隆掀飞的剧烈冲击。  
地面和墙壁都为之颤抖，钢铁横梁的碎屑因为过大的冲击而到处飞溅。

所有专注于手头工作、或是正在休息的赛博坦人都被吓到，他们不约而同地抬头，看向发出爆破声的方向。  
一时间没有人知道发生了什么。

直到全身冒着死亡和硝烟气息的银白色金刚从刚刚的房间里冲出来。  
他的光学镜喷射出火焰，滔天的怒火几乎将身侧的一切焚烧殆尽，像是熔炼池底翻滚喷涌的滚烫岩浆。  
他甚至没有伸手开门，而是直接把挡在自己面前的房门撞得飞了出去。

威震天像一阵风一样冲过所有人，脚不挨地向外跑去。  
手里还攥着一个几乎被捏到变形的数据扳。

而刚刚打扫完大厅的迷你金刚认出了那个数据扳，他试图和谁挡杀谁的角斗士搭话，尽管这名可怜的小清洁工已经被吓得几乎控制不住自己的发声器。  
“嘿，你，”  
他冲角斗场之王喊道:“你怎么了?”  
“你要去哪?”

威震天头也没回，他已经冲出大门。

“去杀了他。”  
银色的金刚说道。

他很确定，这一次，霸王绝对不会是爬不起来这么简单了。


End file.
